


Pidä meidät hengissä muistoissasi

by sensaatio



Category: Cloud Atlas - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, romantiikkaa, synkähköä söpöilyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensaatio/pseuds/sensaatio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert suutelee pitkään, ennen kuin päästää irti ja painaa päänsä tyynyyn. Rufuksen kädet kiertyvät hänen ympärilleen; älä mene niin ei tarvitse hyvästellä. Mutta ulkopuolella odottaa maailmaa, joka käy sotaa heitä vastaan. Korsikan tähdet sammuvat taas aamuksi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pidä meidät hengissä muistoissasi

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu maaliskuussa 2013. Tämä on ensimmäinen ficcini kys. fandomista, joten hahmojen kirjoittaminen on vielä vähän hakuammuntaa. Rakenteeltaan tää on myös hieman kokeilunomainen, halusin testata erilaista tapaa kirjoittaa repliikit.

_15\. – v. – 1929_

_Rufus:_  Trevor Mackerrasin tuottama tuska, jota hän nimittää kuudenneksi huilukonsertoksi, on pikemminkin esipuberteettisen Saint-Saënsin orjailua – prameilevimmillaan. Minä väitän, että vaikka omaperäisyys ja uudenaikaiset näkemykset olisivat myynnissä näkyvällä paikalla collegen etupihalla, sir Trevor Mackerras tuskin näkisi omaa nenäänsä pidemmälle. Korvistani tihkuu yhä verta, kun vain muistelenkin liian korkealle kirmaavaa loppuosan sooloa. 

Rufus Sixsmith lopettaa lukemisensa ja vilkaisee vieressään istuvaa, tukevaan puunrunkoon nojaavaa Robert Frobisheriä, joka polttelee savukettaan tyytyväisesti hymyillen.

 _Robert:_  Hän otti sen henkilökohtaisesti, vaikka käyttämäni kieli oli kaunisteltua, eikä läheskään niin brutaalia kuin todelliset ajatukseni.

Rufus rullaa lehden kainaloonsa ja painaa trilbyhattunsa syvemmälle päähänsä. Antaa pilvien repeillä, mutta

 _Rufus:_ Sinun pitäisi olla varovaisempi!

ei kokonaan haljeta.

 _Robert:_ Voi Sixsmith, sinun huolesi ovat niin maallisia ja koskettavia, että melkein kadehdin sinua.

Robert huokaisee ja kastaa tulipesäkkeen avokadonvihreään ruohomättääseen, nousee ylös seisomaan.

 _Robert:_ Tällä hetkellä minä en uhraa ajatustanikaan sen musiikille kuuron Mackerrasin ja hänen hännystelijöidensä hyväksi, vaan keskityn yötä päivää, aamusta iltaan, sävellykseeni. Minulla on mielessäni eräs vallankumouksellinen uusi idea, mutta aina kun yritän kirjoittaa sen ylös, se katoaa. Tämä ajaa minut hulluksi!

Hän ojentaa kätensä Rufusille, vetää hänet jaloilleen äänettömän kiitoksen saattelemana.

 _Rufus:_ No, siinäpä sinulla riittää haastetta kesäksi.

 _Robert:_ Kesästä puheen ollen... lähtisitkö mukaani Ranskaan?

 _Rufus:_  Korsikaan?

Rufus pyyhkii takkinsa hihoja irronneista ruohotulpista, irronneista kaarnan palasista, irronneista hyönteisten raajoista. Korsika on erilainen; on hiekkaa ja meri ja tähdet.

 _Robert:_  Mieleni on helpompi tuottaa jotain uutta ja tuoretta, kun ruumiini vaihtaa maisemaa.

Hän hymyilee tietäväisesti ja hipaisee Rufusin ranteensyrjää.

 _Robert:_  Haluan tästä kesästä yhtä unohtumattoman kuin viimevuotisesta.

Viime vuonna postikorttimaisemassa; unta tähtien siunauksen alla, turkoosinsinisen meriveden kaunis liplatus, ensimmäinen jaettu suudelma kosketusherkille huultenpuolikkaille.

Hetken,

hetki oli heidän.

 _Rufus:_ Tulen mielelläni, jos vain haluat.

 _Robert:_  Tietenkin haluan! Olet muusani, vaikka oletkin aasi etkä ymmärrä musiikista tuon taivaallista.

Collegen pihamaa kuhisee opiskelijoita kuin mehiläisiä hunajakennossa. Robert rakastaa heikosti läpättäviä sydämenlyöntejä niinä sekunteina, joina pelko on läsnä. Hän vilkaisee oikealle, vasemmalle, oikealle — kuten liikennevaloissa ennen tien ylittämistä. Miten turhaa. Jokaisen yli poljetaan jossain vaiheessa elämää. Robert suutelee nopeasti Rufusia auringottoman puun varjossa. Se tuntuu loputtomalta: ikuisuuskin olisi siihen verrattuna vain kolibrin siiven räpäys.

 _Rufus:_  Hullu! Joku olisi voinut —

 _Robert:_  Mitä elämä olisi ilman pientä jännitystä?

Hänen silmänsä rakastavat Rufusin sanattomaksi. Robert suuntaa katseensa kohti pääovia, jotka ovat ankeat. Kauempana näkyy Mackerras, jonka pääkupoli hikoilee puuttuvien hiuksiensa kunniaksi.

 _Robert:_  Teoriatunnit hänen opissaan ovat ajanhukkaa parhaimmillaan — tai pahimmillaan. En pysty lainkaan liikkumaan, kun hänen ennalta määrätyt sävelensä eivät jätä luovuudellani tilaa hengittää! Kierretään toista reittiä, Sixsmith. En halua pilata näin kaunista päivää tuon henkisesti eläköityneen professorin kohtaamiseen.

He kiertävät puun toiselle puolelle ja jatkavat matkaa omia polkujaan pitkin. Sateenjanoinen nurmikko antautuu heidän kengänpohjiensa alla.

 _Rufus:_  Jos me myöhästymme, sinä saat luvan selittää professori Keatsille, miksi en ole vielä kertaakaan ehtinyt ajoissa luennolle.

 _Robert:_  Olen huonoa seuraa sinulle, enkö olekin?

 _Rufus:_  Huonointa mahdollista. Älä koskaan edes kuvittele lähteväsi pois luotani.

Robert uneksii siitä kielloista huolimatta.

 

 

 

 

_tämä musiikki ja minun pääni_

_elämänmaku kielelläni_

_syövyttävää happoa, happoa!_

_mutta kun suutelen sinua, sixsmith,_

_näen tulevaisuuden edessäni_

_kirkkaana._

_23\. – vi. – 1929_

Sixsmith,

muistatko sen lupauksen, jonka annoit minulle ennen kesää? On tullut aika lunastaa se. Tule niin pian kuin mahdollista Touloniin, jossa minä odotan sinua Bonapartessa (täällä hintataso on pöyristyttävä, joten minä todella tarkoitan sitä mitä kirjoitan: tule niin pian kuin mahdollista. He sanoivat, että ellen itke kultaa, kyyneleeni eivät sovellu maksuvälineeksi.) Toulonista pääsemme nopeasti lautalla Korsikaan, aivan kuten viime kesänä. Tiedän, että tämä tulee pian, etkä tietenkään ole valmistautunut äkkilähtöön (puhumattakaan että pitäisit niistä. Haluat suunnitella aina kaiken etukäteen ja hyvissä ajoin, älä sano etten tuntisi sinua.) Mutta tämä uusin sävellykseni, jota olen luonut — tämä veti minut lumoihinsa niin taidokkaasti, että minä unohdin ympäröivän maailman, viikonpäivät, kellonajat. Vasta setäni kirje havahdutti minut todellisuuteen ja sinä muistuit mieleeni.

En malta odottaa näkeväni sinua jälleen. Minusta tuntuu, että sinun läsnäolosi vaikuttaa musiikkiini paljon voimakkaammin kuin edes haluaisin myöntää. Cambridgessa en saanut minuuttiakaan työrauhaa, mutta silti onnistuin luomaan jotain jolla on sielu, jotain joka elää. Nyt kun olen yksin täällä ahtaassa, harmaassa satamakaupungissa — älä ymmärrä minua väärin, minä palvon tämän kaupungin mukulakiviä ja rääkyviä lokkeja, mutta näin englantilaisena tämä jatkuva ranskankielinen monotoninen puheensorina tuo minulle päänsäryn, ihan oikean fyysisen päänsäryn, jolla ei ole mitään tekemistä auringonpistosten kanssa — minulla on aikaa ja rauhaa, hiljaisuus, mutta silti kaikki mitä kirjoitan, on täysin kuollutta. Musteeni on kuollutta, paperini ovat kuolleita, nuottini ovat kuolleita. Tämä uusin sävellykseni voisi ehkä olla parhain, jonka olen tähän mennessä kirjoittanut, ellei se olisi täysin lentokyvytön, kuin siivetön perhonen.

Tämä on toinen syy, miksi haluan sinut tänne niin pian kuin mahdollista. Musiikkini ikävöi sinua, minä ikävöin. Kun näen sinut jälleen, uskon että voin puhaltaa nuottini eloon.

Parhain terveisin,  
R. F.

 

 

 

 

_25\. – vi. – 1929_

Elokuvan filmirulla asetetaan projektoriin. Teatterissa on vain yksi istumapaikka, kirsikanpunaista samettia, samettia, Robert Frobisher istuu tuolissa kykenemättä liikkumaan.

 _Robert:_  Miksi tämä —

Miksi, miksi, miksi! Miksi kysyt vääriä kysymyksiä!

Pyydämme hiljaisuutta. Elokuva alkaa.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

Tämä on unta, Robert. Tässä unessa näet tulevaisuuden sellaisena kuin se tulee olemaan.

Kirjoitat mestariteoksen. Musiikki on sinulle  _farmakon_ ; lääkettä ja myrkkyä. Sekoitat ne pohjia myöten keskenään ja juot yhdellä kulauksella.

Sävelesi kuin Goethen runot. Sydämesi kuin supernova joka räjähtää ja lopulta

sinä makaat kylpyammeessa ja ajattelet elämäsi tosi rakkautta. Olet sammunut ilotulitus, mutta sinusta on parempi palaa ja räiskyä hetki kuin hiipua hiljalleen. Elit elämäsi nopeutettuna ilman taukoja. Kuolet samalla tavalla kuin synnyitkin: pää ensin.

Sixsmith tulee löytämään sinut. Sixsmith on kanssasi kuolemaan saakka.

Sinä jätät hänelle hengettömän kirjeen, jonka hän uittaa kyyneleissään. Hän vihaa sinua pitkään. Hän on katkera ja surullinen, hän syyttää itseään vaikka pyydät toisin. Hän saa mielenrauhan jonain päivänä ja sinä päivänä hän katsoo taivaalle ja näkee komeetan.

Sixsmith jää odottamaan sinua.

 _Robert:_  Päästäkää minut pois täältä! Kuulitteko! Päästäkää minut pois täältä!

Näin elämäsi tulee päättymään, Robert. Mutta lohduttaudu siihen ajatukseen, että

_me emme pysy kauan kuolleina._

Robert herää nytkähtäen hotellihuoneensa sänkyyn. Hänen korvissaan soi outo sävel, yhtäkkisesti, kuin manaus. Hän hapuilee terävää peitonkulmaa, lattiaa, valoa kun hän riuhtaisee huoneen verhot auki. Robert etsii käteensä tyhjää paperia ja yrittää kuunnella ääntä päänsä sisällä, musiikkia, ei, ei musiikkia, vaan mahdollisuutta. Mahdollisuudesta voi tulla musiikkia, mutta se ei ole sitä vielä.

Kvartti vai ylinouseva kvartti?

Aamu sarastaa.

Robert tuhrii musteläikkiä paperille. Kun hän lopettaa, hän muistaa nähneensä unta, mutta ei muista mitä unessa tapahtui. Uni tuntui pikemminkin painajaiselta, vaikka siinä olikin oma lempeä harmoniansa. Robert haukottelee ja jättää ikkunan auki, mielensä raolleen, siltä varalta että uni palaa.

 

 

 

 

_kuinka kaipaankaan_

_viikon vanhaa parransänkeäsi_

_paratiisillista kosketustasi syntymämerkilläni._

_vain fyysistä sinua_

_sillä sielumme ovat yhteenliitetyt._

_28\. – vi. – 1929_

Rufus kuuntelee pianonsoittoa kuin transsissa. Melodiassa on jotain viettelevää ja pehmeää, vanhaa ja uutta. Sävellys on käärme joka vaihtaa nahkaa; musiikki sumenee, sumenee, sumenee. Ääni muuttuu aggressiiviseksi, kuin pelkäisi henkensä puolesta, kirkastuu, kirkastuu. Nahka on irtoamaisillaan, musiikki on nousemassa kohokohtaansa, Robertin sormet vievät häntä, ei toisinpäin, sävelten aalto kohoaa, ylemmäs, melkein, vielä vähän, kunnes

 _Robert:_  Ei! Ei, ei ja ei!

Käärmeen nahka jää roikkumaan yhdestä pikkuriikkisestä kohdasta paikoilleen.

 _Rufus:_  Mitä nyt? Miksi lopetit?

 _Robert:_  Duuriasteikon viides sävel! Viides! Sinä hermostutat minua, Sixsmith.

Rufus ei ole yllättynyt siitä, että syy vierii hänen niskaansa. Ei lainkaan yllättänyt; hänellä on ura joka lähtee takaraivosta ja loppuu alaselkään. Sitä pitkin ne syyt ovat ennenkin vierineet.

 _Rufus:_  Vaadit itseltäsi liikoja.

 _Robert:_  Liikoja? Tämä ei riitä alkuunkaan! Päästän itseni liian helpolla! Jonain päivänä minä olen vielä kuuluisa englantilainen säveltäjä, nimeni jää historiaan ja —

Pianon koskettimet julistavat syyttömyyttään, kun Robert tuijottaa niitä painavasti.

 _Robert:_  Tämä sävellys on kuin piikki lihassani.

Rufus oikoo jalkansa ja nousee sohvalta ylös seisomaan. Hän kävelee pianon luo Robertin selän taakse.

 _Rufus:_  Anna minun yrittää.

 _Robert:_  Olet tiedemies! Ethän sinä edes osaa soittaa pianoa — puhumattakaan, että tietäisit jotain säveltämisestä. Kun tarvitsen apua hiukkasten kanssa, voit olla varma että tulen luoksesi heti ensimmäisenä, polvillani, minä rukoilen sinulta tietämystäsi. Mutta mitä tulee musiikkiin...

 _Rufus:_  Mitä tulee musiikkiin, olisi loukkaus sinua kohtaan edes verrata meitä kahta keskenään. Mutta en ole ihan täysin tietämätön, vaikka niin luuletkin. Katso, katso tuota... minusta tuo sointu pitäisi ottaa pois. Ja ehkä myös tuo.

Rufus osoittaa nuottipapereita, jotka lepäävät pianon päällä. Robert vilkaisee jokaisen kohdan, josta toinen puhuu ja soittaa kappaleet mielessään ilman niitä sointuja. Hän tajuaa kauhukseen Rufusin olevan oikeassa.

 _Robert:_  Miksi  _minä_  en ajatellut tuota?

 _Rufus:_  Joskus ulkopuolisen näkökulma voi olla avain ongelmaan.

Robert nielee tukehduttavan suuren palan ylpeyttään; pureskele kunnolla, pureskele ja niele vasta sitten. Noin. Eihän se ollut niin pahaa, eihän. Oli se.

 _Robert:_  Kiitos. Saisinko hetken työrauhaa?

Rufus nyökkää ja menee takaisin sohvalle istumaan. Robert korjaa muutaman soinnun paikan ja jättää osan kokonaan pois, katsoo epävarmasti koskettimia ja tietää roolien vaihtuneen: nyt Robert istuu syytetyn penkillä. Ensimmäisen hipaisun jälkeen musiikki lähtee purjehtimaan itsestään, myötätuuleen, keinuu vetten päällä uppoamattomana. Rufus hymyilee taukoamatta.

Lopulta käärmeen nahka irtoaa.

Viimein,

viimein.

 _Robert:_  Älä näytä noin iloiselta, Sixsmith. Se ei ole vielä valmis.

 

 

 

 

_29\. – vi. – 1929_

Kylvynraikkaudelta tuoksuvat lämpimät kehot. Yö jona taivas on musta ja tähdellinen. Epätoivoon takertuneita suudelmia. Kosketus jää syntymämerkin päälle.

Rakkaudentunnustuksia. Puhe hiljenee. Omistautumista, omistamista.

Lähelle, lähemmäs. Ihot. Iholla.

_Hetken,_

_hetki on heidän._

Robert suutelee pitkään, ennen kuin päästää irti ja painaa päänsä tyynyyn. Rufuksen kädet kiertyvät hänen ympärilleen; älä mene niin ei tarvitse hyvästellä. Mutta ulkopuolella odottaa maailmaa, joka käy sotaa heitä vastaan. Korsikan tähdet sammuvat taas aamuksi.

 

 

 

 

_29\. – vi. – 1929_

Rufus herää aamulla vettä silmistä vuodattavaan savuun, joka tunkeutuu hänen silmäluomiensa läpi. Robert makaa hänen vieressään puoliksi istuen nuottipapereitaan tuijottaen ja polttaa äkäistä savukettaan. Kun Robert huomaa liikettä vieressään ja kuulee peiton hennon kahinan, hän laskee paperit kädestään ja hymyilee.

 _Robert:_  Kirjoitin sävellykseni valmiiksi.

Rufus yskii ja availee silmiään, maiskuttelee yhteen liimautuneita huuliaan.

 _Rufus:_  Hienoa.

 _Robert:_  Soitan sen sinulle myöhemmin. Sen jälkeen poltan sen.

 _Rufus:_  Mitä?

 _Robert:_  Kuulit aivan oikein, senkin aasi.  _Korsikan tähdet_  on meidän sävellyksemme, joka jää vain meidän muistiimme. Vaikka se olisi mestariteos — niin kuin se onkin — en silti halua, että kukaan ulkopuolinen saa kuulla sitä.

Hän tukahduttaa tupakan tuhkakuppiin. Rufus kierähtää toiselle kyljelleen ja tarkastelee Robertin kasvoja, levotonta mieltä joka heijastuu hänen iiriksiinsä. Robert kääntää silmänsä katselijaan ja tuhahtaa.

 _Robert:_  Älä katso minua noin, Sixsmith. Kyse ei ole pelosta. Olen ottanut paljon suurempiakin riskejä jo aiemmin, ja sinä  _tiedät_  sen.

Rufus tarttuu peiton päällä lojuviin papereihin ja pudottaa ne lattialle.

 _Rufus:_  Olet mahdoton.

 _Robert:_  Mahdottoman nerokas säveltäjä — kyllä. Mahdottoman mahdollistaja — kyllä. Mahdottoman rakastunut sinuun —

Suudelma painuu Rufusin otsalle.

 _Robert:_  — ikuisesti.

 

 

 

 

_minä kuolen pian, pian,_

_loppuunpalaneena keltasirkkujen säestäessä_

_itsesuojeluvaistoni on ollut pitkään_

_raunioita._

_älä unohda korsikan tähtiä_

_vaan pidä meidät hengissä muistoissasi._

**Author's Note:**

> Otan ficcihaasteita vastaan milloin tahansa, älä epäröi laittaa minulle viestiä [tumblr](http://sensaatio.tumblr.com)issa. ♥


End file.
